


Ex exnovios

by Agoise



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: 1 a los 22, ConciertOTMurcia, M/M, OT2017, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/pseuds/Agoise
Summary: One shot de principios de este precioso 7/7 que hemos vivido, tras el concierto de OT en Murcia, inspirado en el story que subió Agosto a Instagram. Muy soft, todo culpa de los pencos.





	Ex exnovios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleAgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/gifts).



Entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, atravesado en diagonal. Estaba cansadísimo, y si no hubiera estado esperando a que Raoul llegara, se habría quedado dormido inmediatamente. Desbloqueó el móvil, contestó a su hermana por whatsapp y decidió hacerse fotos para hacer tiempo hasta que llegara su "ex". Rio solo al pensar en la que había liado aquella mañana por twitter a lo tonto, solo por querer remediar el "una vez a los veintidós" que se le había escapado en un ataque de sinceridad una semana atrás. Supo que era mala idea según pulsaba las dos letras, pero nadie le ganaba a impulsivo, y lo había acabado publicando medio segundo antes de arrepentirse y borrarlo. Por lo menos Raoul no se había enfadado demasiado. Siempre la liaba intentando confirmar o desmentir Ragoney sin terminar de confirmarlo o desmentirlo. Iba bastante en función del día: había días que querría gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por Raoul, que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos, muy juntos, y que no quería separarse de él jamás; y otros días sentía que su relación solo les debía pertenecer a ellos, que el público y, sobre todo, los medios de comunicación no debían enterarse fuera como fuera, pues sus carreras estaban a punto de empezar y desconocían la repercusión negativa que podría tener, y en aquel momento de su vida no se podía permitir el descontrol que aquello implicaría. Afortunadamente sí conocían la repercusión positiva que tenían, gracias al lema que daban tras Manos Vacías en cada concierto.

Se hizo unas cuantas fotos. Le encantaba cómo le quedaba el maquillaje, se alegraba de haberse atrevido a pedirlo, y siempre le daba pena tener que quitárselo para irse a dormir. En aquella ocasión también le dio extrema pereza. No se sentía capaz ni de levantarse de la cama, notaba el cuerpo entumecido por el cansancio. La noche anterior había dormido solo en el piso prestado de Madrid y había estado dando vueltas hasta las tantas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Menos mal que aquella noche dormiría a pata suelta con Raoul a su lado.

Subió una de las fotos a los stories de Instagram, bloqueó el móvil y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar los ojos aunque fuera unos segundos. No debía quedar mucho para que Raoul volviera de la improvisada reunión con Nerea y Mimi, de la que él había conseguido escabullirse aludiendo que sería suficiente con que uno de los dos se enterara de los horarios del día siguiente.

-Ago, cariño, vamos, no puedes quedarte dormido así -la suave voz de Raoul le despertó minutos después.

Pestañeó, la luz de la lámpara de noche le molestaba. Habría dormido minutos, pero le habían parecido horas. Sintió cómo el rubio depositaba un tierno beso en su frente, lo que hizo que finalmente el canario se removiera. No entendía por qué Raoul le estaba despertando. Se sentía exhausto, no podría moverse ni aunque quisiera.

El rubio, en lugar de impacientarse, arrodillado como estaba junto a la cama para estar a su altura, acarició con la nariz su oreja, hablándole en el tono más dulce que Ago le había escuchado jamás.

-Tienes que desmaquillarte, Mickey, y de paso estaría bien que te movieras y me dejaras sitio en nuestra cama.

Agoney refunfuñó, con los ojos entrecerrados de puro agotamiento, restregándoselos con una mano.

-Es tu culpa, has tardado mucho -se quejó.

Raoul, viendo que no conseguiría nada, se puso en pie.

-Anda, ya lo hago yo. Tienes el kit ese de desmaquillar que te regalaron en tu neceser, ¿verdad?

Agoney asintió un par de veces, casi imperceptiblemente. Raoul sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el kit, le había visto desmaquillarse en los últimos conciertos.

Un minuto después, estaba de vuelta con la bolsa en su mano. Se subió a la cama, y consiguió que Agoney apoyara la cabeza en su regazo, sobre la almohada.

Cogió una toallita y comenzó a limpiar con cuidado los párpados del moreno, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba distraídamente su barba.

Agoney se abandonó a los mimos de su novio durante unos minutos, subiendo al final una de sus manos para acariciar la mano del catalán, que reposaba sobre su mejilla y, finalmente, entrelazar sus dedos, como habían hecho sobre el escenario aquella noche, incapaces de contener la emoción.

-No te quedes dormido, que aún tienes que ponerte el pijama.

Agoney resopló, se sentía especialmente poco colaborador y sin ningún reparo en mostrarlo.

-Puedo dormir así.

De repente, la mano de Raoul desapareció de su rostro y la otra se desprendió de su agarre. Abrió los ojos, luchando contra la luz que desprendía la lámpara de noche, y vio al rubio mirándole con las cejas enarcadas. Su cara era graciosa desde aquella perspectiva, sobre todo con ese mohín, pero contuvo la sonrisilla.

-No a menos que quieras ser mi ex de verdad. Sabes lo que odio que la gente se meta en la cama con la ropa de la calle.

-Vale, vale -Ago suspiró, esperaba que la tontería del ex se le hubiera pasado al día siguiente-. Pero ya quedó aclarado en el escenario, ¿no crees?-enarcó una ceja-. ¿Miraste Twitter?

-Eso espero -murmuró el rubio, peinando con los dedos el tupé-. No, no lo he mirado.

-Pues está aclarado, somos ex exnovios -se le escapó una pequeña carcajada y estiró sus manos por encima de su cabeza, buscando las de su novio, que estaba resoplando-. Sigue, por fa -hizo un mohín lastimero, que supo que había funcionado cuando Raoul le acarició desde la frente hasta la barbilla, delineando su nariz y sus labios antes de volver a trazar círculos sobre su barba.

Ago cerró los ojos, encantado. Notó la toallita recorriéndole el resto de la cara, retirando la base de maquillaje que todos llevaban, y después los dedos de Raoul echándole crema hidratante.

Si por él fuera, se habría quedado a vivir en aquel momento para siempre; viviría somnoliento, en su regazo, durante el resto de sus días, sintiendo las yemas de los dedos de Raoul pasear por su frente, sus pómulos, revolotear sobre su barba y acariciar sus labios con infinito cariño. Viviría para siempre en aquella burbuja de amor infinito, de amor correspondido, de la que jamás habría creído poder formar parte antes del conocerle.

Cuando las manos de Raoul desparecieron de su rostro, se encontraba completamente en calma, completamente relajado, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo, fueron los brazos de Raoul los que le rodearon hasta alcanzar el borde de su camiseta.

-Me vas a hacer desvestirte también, ¿verdad?

Agoney asintió, mientras una sonrisa perezosa curvaba sus labios.

Le escuchó refunfuñar mientras le quitaba la camiseta, acariciando sus costados, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Y yo que he venido al ver tu story en Instagram, pensando que era una indirecta después de lo que me has hecho sufrir en el concierto... 

Agoney sacudió la cabeza, negando, incorporándose para ayudarle a quitarle la camiseta morada con su nombre, que acabó tirada a un lado de la cama.

-Era una directa, tengo mucho cansancio acumulado de los últimos días; sabes que duermo bastante mal sin ti.

-Ya veo.

Sonriendo, Agoney inclinó a Raoul hacia él, enredando la mano en su nuca, y le besó con suavidad, apartándose antes de lo que le hubiera gustado al rubio.

-Adelanta la alarma, anda, mañana nos duchamos juntos, ¿vale? ¿Crees que con eso saldaré mi deuda?

Aquello pareció animar lo suficiente a Raoul, que se giró para dejar todo lo que había sacado del neceser en la mesilla y coger el móvil, haciéndole caso.

Mientras, Agoney se había espabilado lo suficiente para quitarse los pantalones a patadas, pues no pensaba moverse, mandándolos junto a la camiseta. Acto seguido se metió bajo las sábanas, no iba a levantarse a buscar el pijama, y menos con el calor que hacía en aquella ciudad, y se abrazó a la almohada.

-Es una buena forma de empezar a saldar tu deuda -le concedió el rubio, dejando el móvil de nuevo en la mesilla, deseando que sonara ya la alarma para poder despertarse junto a su chico y arrastrarle a la ducha con él.

Raoul se levantó de la cama, por lo que Agoney supuso que se estaba desvistiendo. Tras valorar su cansancio, dio media vuelta, sonriendo al ver que había merecido la pena aquel gasto de energía: el cuerpo de Raoul era una obra de arte, podría admirarlo eternamente. Aunque a ninguna otra obra de arte se le encenderían de aquella manera las mejillas al ser observada, daba igual cuántas veces la hubiera mirado previamente.

Él también obvió el pijama, hacía demasiado calor, y más que haría cuando se quedara dormido abrazado al canario. Este levantó la sábana, invitándole a tumbarse junto a él, y lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tardaron segundos en acomodarse uno frente al otro, entrelazando sus pies. Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras Raoul acariciaba el pelo de Ago, empezando por los rizos que caían sobre su frente hasta acabar acariciando su nuca. Este a su vez acariciaba el brazo del rubio, con infinita lentitud, deleitándose con el tacto de su piel. Acabaron uniendo sus labios en un beso, en el que Raoul comprobó que Agoney estaba realmente agotado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el rubio acariciando la nariz contraria con la suya.

Agoney se separó un poco para poder mirarle mejor y una sonrisa cansada pero feliz asomó a sus labios, contagiándosela.

-Sigo cumpliendo mis sueños encima del escenario, sacaré mi primer single dentro de poco y estás aquí, conmigo... Estoy bien, estoy mejor de lo que he estado en bastante tiempo, pollito -sus labios acariciaron el hombro desnudo de Raoul antes de acercarse a su oreja, susurrando-. Te quiero.

Le rodeó el pecho con un brazo y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, su barbilla rozando el hombro del rubio. Su antebrazo había quedado bajo el cuello de Agoney, su mano acariciando con lentitud su espalda. Giró su rostro, depositando un besito en su frente.

-Te quiero mucho, Ago. Descansa.


End file.
